Mau bilang sayang, Tapi bukan pacar
by ShizukaFiq2Berwijen
Summary: Saya cinta kamu,Izuki. Tapi kenapa saya ga boleh panggil kamu sayang?" Ujar Moriyama playboy alay cap kaki tiga. "Karena kita bukan PACAR,Senpai." Izuki kejam. Kenapa dia selalu begitu? Apa karena saya alay? Oh readers silahkan ikut sepak bol-eh sepak terjang saya menggapai cinta Izuki. *Moriyama pasang muka melas*. Summary is bad but,Story is best.


**Mau Bilang Sayang, Tapi Bukan Pacar.**

 **Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Tetep milik**

 **Kakak Fujimaki Tadoshi..**

 **Ceritanya**

 **Dari**

 **Saya T.T**

 **Warning : Alay, Lebay, terlalu Mengada-ada, Sok Puitis, Humor yang maksa banget, Hasil telur Author yang sedang baper.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance and Humor (gagal ?)**

 **Pairing :**

 **MoriZuki**

 **Rated :**

 **K-T**

 **Summary : "Saya cinta kamu,Izuki. Tapi kenapa saya ga boleh panggil kamu sayang?" Ujar Moriyama playboy alay cap kaki tiga. "Karena kita bukan PACAR,Senpai." Izuki kejam. Kenapa dia selalu begitu? Apa karena saya alay? Oh readers silahkan ikut sepak bol-eh sepak terjang saya menggapai cinta Izuki. *Moriyama pasang muka melas*. Summary is bad but,Story is best.**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 _Terbang terbanglah Izuki ku_

 _Menembus mega menyosong fajar_

 _Bagaikan elang yang terbang bebas_

 _Menyampaikan isi hatiku_

 _Jika malam semakin kelam_

 _Terdengar tembangan rindumu_

 _Jika bayang mengusik kalbu_

 _Disanalah kita bersatu…_

 _Berjalan, berjalanlah menuju hatiku_

 _Tiada menengok walau lelaki tampan menghadang_

 _Sampai suatu saat kau berada didepanku_

 _Menyampaikan rasa yang selama ini kau pendam.._

Dari Moriyama Yoshitaka

Senpai yang keceh badai ala brad pit.

.

Izuki memuntahkan semua makan siangnya diatas meja. Membuat adiknya yang imut lucu dan ketjeh mendelik jijik demi melihat nasi uduk itu yang sudah berubah menjadi cairan (?).

"Whatt thee? Apaan nih?" Izuki merutuk nista sambil membolak balikkan kertas berwarna pink itu kedepan dan kebelakang.

"Emang itu apaan bang?" Tanya adiknya mulai penasaran liat kertas pink menggoda yang seakan minta dibaca (Kertas : Baca saya atuh neng).

"Hanya surat tak berharga yang ditinggalkan makhluk sableng diloker gue." Desis Izuki jijik sambil membuang kertas tak berdosa nan suci itu kearah sang adik.

Dengan cekatan ala pemain ninja warior sang adik mengambil kertas tersebut dan mulai membaca..

1 detik

2 detik

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….." ledakan tawa mulai terdengar. Izuki menoleh dan menautkan kedua alis tebalnya melihat sang adik tengah berguling-guling cantik sambil memegangi perutnya.

"DEMI KOLOR TITAN KOLOSAL… INI APAAN BANG?" ujarnya sambil teriak membuat kuping Izuki budek sesaat.

" Apaan sih lu?" Izuki ngambek dia gebrak meja lalu keluar rumah meninggalkan adiknya dengan tidak senonoh.

Izuki pergi keluar rumah dan duduk dengan dramatisnya diteras.

"Sialan kambing kupret sop iga … ngapain tuh senpai alay ngasih gue puisi lagi sih." Izuki ngomel ngomel gak jelas sambil berkacak pinggang.

"udah jelas gue tolak 80 kali jugak. Dari musim duren hingga musim rambutan tak kunjung aku te- eh salah dink tak kunjung menyerah juga tuh orang. Dasar playboy cap bola bekel." Rutuk izuki kesal sekaligus eneg liat bebarapa hari ini dia selalu mendapatkan surat wasiat (?) dari senpainya, bernama Moriyama Yoshitaka dari sekolah sebelah. Entah bagaimana orang itu bisa meletakkan surat dilokernya, dengan cara apa dan bagaimana bisa, Izuki ga peduli. Meneketehe mau dia nyuruh orang kek, mau dia pake _shouten no jutsu_ di anime naruto itu kek, pokoknya Izuki ga mau tau.

 _Jrengg… Jrengg…._

 _Kau begitu sempurna .._

 _Dimataku kau begitu indahh.._

 _Kau membuat diriku akan selalu bersamamu.._

Izuki mendongak terkejut mendengar suara super fals yang dilontarkan seorang pemuda dibalik pagar pintu rumahnya.

"Izukii… kau begitu sempurna… Mata hitam sekelam malam.. rambut klimis se-klimis kumis abang kholis.. Wajah yang cantik bagai bidadari surga membawa rebana-eh salah emang bidadari mau main hadrah." Yap.. dialah playboy alay cap kelinci, Moriyama Yoshitaka.

"ngapain senpai kesini?" Izuki memicing jijik kearah sang senpai.

"Aku kesini untuk menemuimu Izuki." Moriyama menaiki pagar rumah Izuki dengan cepat dan berlari kearah sang pujaan hati.

 _Helai daun musim semi kini menjadi saksi_

 _Bersatunya dua hati yang saling mengasihi_

 _Memberi perasaan cinta yang tak tertandingi_

 _Dari seorang Moriyama kepada Izuki_

 _Oh Izuki yang manis dan cantik_

 _Dengan syair ini ku bermimpi_

 _Agar engkau mau menjadikan ku tambatan hati_

.

Kriikk….

"PERGI SANA DASAR ALAY…" Izuki gondok dia melempar sapu seenak gigi kearah Moriyama.

"Izuki apalah dayaku yang hanya mendapat penghargaan nobel karena rayuan manisku." Moriyama pundung.

"PENGHARGAAN APA?"

"PENGHARGAAN NOBEL, SAYANG"

"HAH? NOBEL ITUKAN YANG DIBACA BUAT REMAJA"

"ITU NOVEL, IZUKI"

"KITAKORE."

.

Krikk….

Kenapa disaat seperti ini Izuki melantunkan lawakan garingnya .. ingin rasanya Moriyama goyang dumang biar hati senang, pikiranpun tenang, dan galau menjadi hilang.

"Kenapa masih disini cepat pergi, aku muak." Izuki drama quuen dia membuang muka dengan gaya ratu antagonis.

"Maafkanlah daku ini Izuki, daku terlalu rendah untuk dirimu yang sempurna." Moriyama menunduk dengan gaya slow motion.

Iringan biola music klasik pun terdengar. Sakura yang berguguran mulai melambat, angin sepoi-sepoi membelai poni ketjeh badai Moriyama. Dengan gagah Moriyama kembali mendongak.

"Izuki daku-"

"Senpai.. daku itu bukannya bagian tubuh yang ditumbuhi jenggot?" Ujaranya pelan

Moriyama menganga "ITU DAGU,SAYANG" dengan gondok Moriyama teriak dengan cucuran air mata.

"KITAKORE. Hmm.. sudah kudagu." Moriyama tepok jidat.

 _Sambala sambala sambal sambalado_

 _Terasa pedas.. teerasa paanas~_

Moriyama konslet dia goyang ngebor disitu. Dengan pantat meliuk-liuk dan idung kembang kempis persis babon mau kawin, membuat izuki jadi ilfil.

"Menjijikkan tau senpai."

 _JLEB._

Panah imajiner sebesar badak nencep sukses dijantung hati Moriyama membuatnya mewek dan nangis Bombay.

"Kapan? Kapan Izuki ? kapan kau mau menerimaku jadi pacarmu?" Moriyama bertanya dengan aliran air mengalir dari ketiga lubang diwajahnya.

Pertama, air mata yang bercucuran bagai keran air bocor.

Kedua, ingus yang mengalir deras bagai air terjun.

Dan Ketiga, iler yang menetes.

Hii… Izuki merinding disko menatap Moriyama yang sekarang bertampang ancur is pery pery dory stobery.

"Tunggu sampai kodok bisa terbang,senpai."

"Kenapa kau tega Izuki, kenapa kau tak mau menerimaku,sayang?"

"karena senpai alay."

".." Moriyama terdiam mencerna kalimat Izuki barusan.

What dia alay? Alay dari mana?

"Pokoknya gue gak mau jadi pacar senpai. TITIK. Dan jangan pernah panggil gue dengan sebutan 'sayang' karena kita bukan PACAR."

Izuki balik badan dan masuk kerumahnya disertai bunyi 'GEDEBAM' yang keras. Menandakan Izuki membanting pintu saat masuk tadi.

Moriyama mengambil pelan gitarnya dan bernyanyi dengan dramatis.

 _HUEEE… MAU BILANG SAYANG TAPI,BUKAN PACAR…_

 _HIKSSS…HIKSSS… MAU BILANG CINTA, TAPI TAKUT SALAH.._

 _BILANG TIDAK YA…. HIKSSS SROOOTT… BILANG TIDAK YAA.._

 _HUWEEE.. AKU MAH APA ATUH.._

 _CUMAN PLAYBOY ALAY…_

 _AKH-_

"WOY BISA DIEM GAK LU?" Hyuuga muncul sambil lempar sandal swallow bobrok, udah bobrok kaplir ijo pulak.

HUWEEE… HAYATI GA KUAT.. IZUKI KOK KEJAM AMAT SIHHH

Oke, kita biarkan Moriyama berubah menjadi genangan untuk sementara waktu.

 **~O~**

 **Holla ._. maafkan saya karena humornya gak kerasa. Aduhhh ini apaan coba? Ada yang nonton sinetron "ANAK JALANAN" di RCTI ? karena ibu,adek,nenek saya suka banget (sedangkan saya is not agree with they favorite chanel) dan akhirnya, lahirlah fic ini -_-!. Untuk puisi maaf alay lebay sajak ancur de el el TwT.**

 **Review Fav dan Follow ditunggu ^^ yang banyak ya qaqa QWQ**

 **Salam Te-hee Shizuka-kun *tebar soal UAS***

 **Btw saya buat pas UAS ini :v *pergi lu***


End file.
